


005

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Dead Mice, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-19
Updated: 2005-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the thought that counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	005

One morning, Tatsumi put on his glasses to find a dead mouse on his bedside table. First ascertaining that it was a clean kill, in so far as it touched the wood, Tatsumi woke his lover for an explanation.

" 's good. Means she likes you." Watari snuggled further into his pillow. "Go make breakfast."

"From the mouse?" The tiny corpse loomed large in Tatsumi's periphery vision.

"No!" Watari sat up. "She processes grain into fuel, not protein."

"Then, why?"

003 flew over and settled her claws into Tatsumi's shoulder, hooting cheerfully.

"It's what owls do, Tatsumi. Welcome to the flock."


End file.
